1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a gate driver for a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices have been developed including a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electro-wetting display device, a plasma display panel device, and an electrophoretic display device.
In general, these display devices include a display panel with pixels, a gate driver that applies gate signals to the pixels, and a data driver that applies data voltages to the pixels. The pixels receive the data voltages in response to the gate signals, and the pixels display gray-scale values corresponding to the data voltages in forming an image.